Letters From Denmark
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Mathias has something to ask Lukas, but he's got a hell of a roundabout way of doing it. DenNor, SuFin, human AU.


**Letters From Denmark**

[11:00 AM] Oslo, Norway

Lukas barely heard the car pull in outside before the door to his house was thrown open and a cheery voice filled the open space of the foyer and living room.

"Lukas~! Dear brother, are you home?" Tino called, before pausing in the entryway and smiling at where his cousin was sprawled out on the couch, a book open on his chest. Lukas was staring at the other blonde with raised brows, not surprised at the sudden intrusion but still curious.

"Hello, Tino."

The standing Finn's smile widened and he bounced on the balls of his feet. An envelope was crunched in his hands. "Lukas, you have to get up! Get dressed, get ready to go! Your love awaits you!" There was a dreamy sigh in his voice that Lukas knew all too well and he groaned, setting his book on the coffee table after putting the bookmark back in place.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked, sitting up and stretching his arms. He really had no idea what Tino was going on about. His boyfriend, Mathias, was working today. Normally they would have been home enjoying their day off, but for the past couple of months, Mathias had been pulling extra hours at the office he worked at due to training a new hire. It had been lonely in their big house, with it only being the two of them (Tino lived in Stockholm with his husband and son, and Lukas' own brother still lived with their parents several hours north in Trondheim), but Lukas understood how important work was to his lover. Mathias was a happy-go-lucky guy, but he did his very best to support them both.

Tino rolled his eyes and hurried over to the couch, dropping down next to his cousin. "I'm talking about this," he said, holding the envelope out to Lukas. The other blonde's brow furrowed again, but he took it without question and ripped it open.

Inside was a folded piece of paper, to be expected, but what surprised Lukas most of all was the ferry ticket from Larvik, two hours away on the southern coast, to the port of Hirtshals. In Denmark. Confused, he unfolded the paper only to find a quick note scribbled in his boyfriend's sloppy handwriting.

'_Norge,  
I know what you're thinking, and that's "What is Mathias up to this time!" Don't think I don't know. But anyway, don't read too much into the ticket, just listen to what Tino tells you and follow the signs. See you soon, baby!  
Love, Mathias'_

It was Lukas' turn to roll his eyes and he looked pointedly over to Tino, who looked positively ready to burst at the seams with excitement. The Finnish man was always smiling and just happy to be alive, but this was strange, even for him. "Well? Are you going to give me some secret instructions or something or do I just follow the Yellow Brick Road?"

Tino huffed, but still smiled. "Of course I'm going to give you instructions!" he laughed, "You just have to get presentable before I take you anywhere in public. And don't forget your jacket this time! Just because you grew up in _Trondheim_ of all places doesn't mean everywhere else in the world doesn't get cold!" He stood, adjusted his scarf and coat, and wandered back towards the foyer. "And hurry up, will you? It's freezing outside and Ber still has the car going."

Lukas heaved a great sigh as he pushed himself off the couch, following Tino's example. "Fine, fine. I'll be out in a minute. And stop that! You sound like my mother."

"Good, she's the only one you listen to anyway!"

He heard Tino make a derisive sound behind his back and he turned around in time to toss a bunched-up scarf at the man's head while his tongue was still sticking out.

* * *

[11:22 AM] Oslo, Norway

Lukas met Tino and Berwald out in the car, taking his place in the back seat with the envelope clenched between his knees as he situated himself. "_Hej_, Berwald," he greeted. The car slid out of the driveway slowly while he clicked his seatbelt in.

"_Hej_," Tino's husband replied, looking into the rear-view mirror momentarily. The pulled out onto the main road and within minutes were heading south through the center of Oslo.

After a while, Tino finally spoke up. "Okay, so are you ready for your instructions?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lukas mumbled.

"Great!" The Finn rummaged around in his pockets for a moment before Berwald reached into the center console of the car and lifted up Tino's phone. There was a sheepish smile thrown to the driver as Tino opened a text message. "Okay, so Mathias texted me earlier and he said that Ber and I are to drop you off at the ferry port, and you're on your own from there!"

The younger cousin looked up at this, shocked. "W-what? But I've never been to Hirtshals by myself before!"

Tino simply laughed and moved his hand to grip Berwald's where it sat leisurely on the drive shaft. "You'll be fine, Lukas! Trust me, Mathias has made sure you're taken care of completely."

Lukas, sighing as he leaned back into his seat, decided to let it go. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and looked out the window at the passing suburbs of Norway.

* * *

[1:45 PM] Larvik, Norway

A deep voice boomed over the speakers of the ferry port, signaling the second boarding call for Lukas' two o'clock ferry. He made his way over to the line going up the ramp before Tino held him back by the collar of the shirt. He protested momentarily until a flat red box, tied with white ribbon (_Of course it would be his country's flag_, Lukas mused), was pressed into his hand. His cousin held a finger up to his lips as if the box was a secret, even though it was obviously also from Mathias.

"Open it when the ferry starts moving, okay?" Tino instructed, patting his other hand on Lukas' shoulder. "I think you'll love it."

Lukas nodded and gave him a small smile before he turned again and boarded the ferry, checking in and taking his place on the sun deck. The box was clutched tightly in his hands against the cold air, and for a moment he didn't know if he actually wanted to open it. He was somewhat afraid, especially after all this planning that Mathias obviously had to go through to even get him here (and planning things wasn't one of the man's strong points). The horn suddenly blared behind him, striking the clock at three, and Lukas drifted once more into his thoughts as he felt the boat groan out of the dock and into the Skagerrak.

He and Mathias had met seven years ago at university, though they hadn't been attending the same one. Mathias was born and raised in Denmark, in a city called Aarhus. He'd traveled to Copenhagen for university, and his final term moved him back to his hometown, where Lukas was doing a study program for his freshman year. Two of their classes met at a museum in the city, and while the two men hadn't gotten along very well (Mathias was a troublemaker and Lukas was just trying to learn), they had become fast friends. When Lukas had gone back to Oslo, they'd kept in contact. Mathias graduated later that year and began working, while Lukas' studies continued. Thankfully for their growing relationship, Lukas was brought back to the historical city time and time again. After two years of friendship, they started dating.

Hesitantly at first, because while Lukas' parents were still far north, they had never been completely accepting of their eldest son's sexuality. He had never truly gotten along well with them, and he didn't expect them to with his decision to settle down with this man that they had never met (remedied last year during Easter) so suddenly. Lukas was wary, of course, because they'd only been dating for about a year before Mathias announced that his job was moving him to Oslo and he wanted to buy a house for him and Lukas.

It had been a bumpy ride, but five years later they were doing it. Lukas had graduated from university and was working as a columnist for a magazine, helping Mathias pay the bills and take care of the house. Mathias had already been promoted at his job to a chief administrative position. And they were the happiest they had ever been before.

Lukas puffed out a breath, watching the fog flow gently away from him in the wind, and looked down to the box in his hand. With stiff fingers (he supposed he should go inside soon before they froze off), he pulled at the ribbon on the box. He pulled the top open and found, nestled on a silky white pillow, an ivory cross, tilted like the Nordic crosses on all of Scandinavia's flags. A serene smile crossed the young man's face and he lifted the cross, which was actually a hairpin, out of the box. After clipping it into his hair, keeping the cowlick at his left temple in check, he discovered that there was another folded paper on the pillow.

'_Norge,  
I hope you like it! I think white suits you perfectly and makes you glow beautifully. I can't wait to see you wearing it. I love you.  
Mathias  
(p.s. do you like the wrapping? Thought of it myself!)_'

Lukas' smile widened, to no one but himself, and he turned to head inside before it got much colder.

* * *

[5:36 PM] Hirtshals, Denmark

The ferry pulled into port right on time, and Lukas disembarked nervously. The last time he had been in Denmark had been about a year and a half ago, when he had gone to spend the weekend of Labor Day with Mathias and his family. The times before he had always been with his classes or study group, so he really had no idea what to do or where to go, especially with no further instruction from Mathias himself.

"Mr. Bondevik?"

He twirled around from a time board to see a man in a suit and driving hat standing behind him, a sign with Lukas' name on it clenched in his gloved hands. He smiled, and the Norwegian frowned.

"Can I help you?"

The man nodded. "I was told to escort you to Aahrus, to the hotel that Mr. Densen is staying at."

Lukas paused. "Hotel?" he managed, now even more thoroughly confused than he had been all day. Seriously, what on earth did Mathias think he was doing!?

There was another nod and a wider smile from the driver, and he waved a hand to the side to lead Lukas out of the lobby to where a sleek black Mercedes-Benz sat at the curb. Lukas had to bite his lip to keep from making an undignified sound of shock. He was ushered into the back seat and he sat carefully, as if he would burn the leather by merely touching it.

"He… he didn't even tell me to bring an overnight bag," he stuttered as the driver got into the car, not sure if he was actually talking to the man or to himself. He could, however, see a small smirk on the Danish man's face before there was another envelope thrust his way.

With a slight growl directed towards Mathias for dragging him all the way down to Denmark with only a couple notes to guide him, Lukas grabbed the envelope and opened the letter inside. It was another sloppily written note with no more than a few words.

'_Norge,  
Woohoo, you made it this far without falling in the water! Now, if you look on the floor of the car there should be a box. Open it, love it, and put whatever is inside on, and I will see you soon, babe.  
Love, Mathias  
(p.s. it's not anything naughty, don't worry.)_'

Lukas made an embarrassed yelp before tossing the letter aside and leaning down to feel around for the box that Mathias had mentioned. He pulled it out from under the seat in front of him, shaking his head at the clearly expensive black packaging. Then he wondered where he was actually supposed to put whatever it was on, and a quick glance up revealed that a privacy window had been put up between himself and the driver. Heaving a sigh, Lukas removed his jacket and scarf, and then opened the box to reveal a crisp navy blue suit and tie. He ran a hand over the lapels absentmindedly.

He was starting to get an idea of what was happening, because Mathias was a hopeless romantic and they'd joked about marriage before. It had just never been a big topic of conversation, because they were content just being together and they never had to prove to anyone that they loved each other. To be taking such a step, though, was something that Lukas was admittedly sick to the stomach thinking about. What if it didn't work out? What if something happened to one of them? God forbid they broke up in the next few months.

Shaking his head and taking a breath, Lukas rubbed his hands over his face. _Don't think like that, Lukas Bondevik_, he told himself, starting to remove his sweater and shirt. The suit's fabric was cool and soft against his skin, and he offhandedly thought how nice it smelled. It took some maneuvering to get the pants on, but within a few moments he was tying his new shoes (shiny and way too expensive, Lukas would have to have a word with Mathias if he ever got to actually meet up with his boyfriend) and pulling his coat back on.

He sat back in his seat, anxiety slowly mounting higher and higher in his chest, and watched the Danish sunset light up the sky.

* * *

[7:42 PM] Aarhus, Denmark

It was dark by the time the car pulled into the Helnan Marselis Hotel. The building was situated almost directly on the coast, just a few yards of grass separating the back balconies from the sand of the beach. Lights from the city and the hotel itself lit the night sky, though, and it took everything Lukas had not to drop his jaw for the nth time that day.

The driver pulled in alongside the lobby and came around to open the door for the stunned Norwegian. "Here we are, Mr. Bondevik," he announced, though Lukas was already staring up at the hotel with admiration. It was rare that he and Mathias ever got to spend time away from home, so the hotel really was a nice touch.

"Thank you," the blonde replied, standing up from the car. He looked back at where his old clothes were sitting in the suit box, not sure what to do with them.

"Don't worry, sir, we will take care of everything. My instructions to you were that Mr. Densen is waiting for you in your room. You need only ask for a key at the front desk," the other man explained, closing the car door, "I hope you have a lovely evening, Mr. Bondevik." He tipped his hat and got back into the car.

As he drove off, Lukas decided he might as well go inside, if the frost on the windows of other cars in the lot was any indication as to how cold it was going to get tonight. He moved forward through the French doors into the lobby, impressed with the wide space.

A young woman with her hair braided over her shoulder greeted him at the desk. "_Velkommen_!" she started in Danish, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"_Tak_," he replied. His Danish was rusty, but he at least knew what he needed to say. "I'm meeting with Mathias Densen. I was told I could get the room information here?"

The girl beamed and seemed to reach into a drawer underneath the desk to produce (to Lukas' horror and annoyance) yet another envelope. As she held it out to him, she said, "The room number is 1418, and he'll be waiting for you there. Just take the elevator to the right."

Lukas grabbed the final envelope, feeling the weight of the card key inside. He flashed a tiny smile to the girl behind the desk, giving her another thanks, then made his way to the elevator. He opened the envelope as he stepped inside. The key fell into his hand and with gentle fingers, he unfolded Mathias' final note.

'Norge,  
It's been a long journey, both literally and figuratively, for you and me and for both of us. This is the final step. I'll be waiting for you.  
Love, Mathias'

Lukas pulled in a deep breath before he started crying. Mathias always did have a way with words. After another moment, the elevator dinged and he stepped out onto the fourth floor. He turned down the hallway, and as room 1418 came into view, he paused. Was he really ready to do this? What if Mathias had changed his mind? What if-

Lukas stood squarely in front of the door and slid the key into the lock. The light on the handle turned green, and he stepped into the darkness of the hotel room.

* * *

[8:02 PM] Aarhus, Denmark

For a moment, Lukas contemplated reaching out to turn the lights on, but he figured the candles strewn about the room had that covered for him. They were on nearly every surface, even grouped together on a silver tray in the middle of the bed. A trail of tea lights led from where Lukas stood at the door to the small table set up against the windows. He took in another deep breath and carefully moved forward, setting the envelope and its contents on the desk as he passed by.

Several more candles, more than Mathias should have invested in, were pooled into a half-circle on the table, a small red box sitting amongst them. Lukas hesitated, but only for a moment, then picked up the box and opened it slowly.

It was empty.

A second of disappointed contemplation flashed through his mind and he shut the box and put it back on the table, willing himself not to get upset.

"You have to say yes first,_ Norge_," a voice said from behind him.

Lukas whirled around, frightened for a moment before he saw Mathias standing in the entryway, the light from the bathroom falling on him. He was dressed to the nines in an expensive black suit, one hand in his pocket while the other held up a glittering ring. The Norwegian bit back a gasp.

Mathias suddenly burst out grinning and he rushed over to where Lukas stood, mindful of the candles he had strewn about the floor. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, Lukas still slightly stunned by everything, but he had gathered himself quickly as Mathias stepped back.

"You didn't even ask me anything," the shorter blonde challenged, leaning over to blow out a few candles so he could lay his coat and scarf down without them burning. "And don't you think it's about time to stop making fun of the fact I'm Norwegian? You know it confuses everyone when you randomly call me _Norge_."

Mathias rolled his eyes as best he could in the dark then reached behind his boyfriend to turn the lamp on. Light flooded the room, and Lukas was shocked one more time to see how large the room was. It was probably the size of their living room back in Oslo and was more than likely a honeymoon suite, or something of the sort. Lukas trained his gaze back on the tall Danish man. He wanted to ask how much money he'd spent on all of this, but was distracted by the look of complete admiration on Mathias' face.

"Lukas," the other started breathily, "I didn't really have time to prepare a heartfelt speech or anything in between planning everything else, but I just need you to know something. I have never been a better person than I am when I'm with you. I just… I really freaking love you, okay? You're my polar opposite, but you're my other half." At this, he knelt down, taking Lukas' hand in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. Will you marry me?"

Lukas glanced down at Mathias, willing the tears not to fall, but not succeeding. He held the back of his free hand to his mouth and tried not to stare at the ring. It was simply stunning, a silver band inlaid with rivers of tiny diamonds twisting their arms around a center gem. It sparkled in the candle and lamplight; it was definitely more decorative than something he would have chosen himself, but he figured that Mathias was crazy enough to find something over the top, something that Lukas would be proud to show off.

"Yes," he finally managed, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

The look of pure glee that crossed the Dane's face was priceless, and he leapt up from his knee to place his hands on Lukas' neck and bring him into an even deeper kiss, passion overflowing from both of them. They held tightly to each other for a few moments before leaning away from each other. Mathias lifted the ring to Lukas' left hand and slid it easily onto his finger. The gems glistened happily and Lukas had to pause for a moment to consider the fact that he was engaged. Engaged to the one man he had ever felt so strongly about, the man that had loved and supported him for seven years, who had gone to so much trouble to plan such a beautiful engagement.

"So why the fancy suits?" Lukas finally asked, still twirling the ring around his finger as Mathias wrapped his big arms around his shoulders and held him close. He laid his head on the taller man's chest, breathing in his scent.

He felt Mathias shrug. "I had this big fancy dinner planned at a restaurant, but then I got too anxious. We'll just have to go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Mathias."

"Then Monday."

"We have work on Monday."

Mathias pulled back and raised his eyebrows at Lukas' insistent challenges. "You just don't want me to have any fun, don't you?"

Lukas shrugged nonchalantly, completely pulling away in order to move the tray of candles off of the bed. He turned around and grabbed Mathias' tie in order to toss him onto the mattress before closing in to straddle the man's hips.

"Just not in public," he finally replied, and went in for the kill.

* * *

[8:39 AM] Aarhus, Denmark

A persistent buzzing knocked Lukas from the warm and comfortable dream he'd been enjoying and he rolled over in bed to squint at the sunlight pouring through the cracks in the curtains. The room was cold as his torso left the confines of the blankets and Mathias' arms in order to grab the man's phone from the nightstand.

He blinked blearily at the four text messages Mathias had gotten. All were from Tino, and all said just about the same thing.

'_DID HE SAY YES?_'

'_MATHIAS WHAT HAPPENED?_'

'_DID HE SAY YES?_'

'_COME ON TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!_'

Lukas groaned and flopped back onto his side of the bed to send a message back. He was certain that he had just as many messages on his own mobile, but he'd had the sense to turn it off the night before.

_The night before_.

Lukas had to press a hand to his mouth to keep from grinning, and his eyes immediately went to the ring that now adorned his left hand. It was obvious to him now that the extra hours that Mathias had been working weren't actually because he was training someone, but rather just setting aside enough money to afford this entire affair. Knowing this, he didn't feel as conflicted as he had thinking that work was taking away from their being together. And now, he had the privilege of calling Mathias Densen his fiancé; and sooner or later, his husband.

Figuring he should respond to Tino before the elder cousin decided to send even more messages, Lukas opened the phone's camera, gestured his left hand in front of it, and snapped a picture to mail to Tino. It wasn't but a minute before the Finn replied.

'_GO BACK TO SLEEP LUKAS OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO RUDE. Also congratulations, I'm so excited for you two! Can't wait to start planning the big day!_'

Lukas, satisfied with his response, turned the phone on silent and placed it back on the nightstand, next to his new hairpin, before rolling over to curl up to Mathias once more. The Dane hummed in his sleep and wrapped his arms tight around the smaller man's waist.

"Mmm, was that Tino?" a deep voice rumbled.

Lukas nodded, leaning in to place soft kisses along his fiancé's chest. "I told him off for waking us up so early."

Mathias chuckled in his throat. "That's my Lukas."

"Hmm. All yours."

And with that, they fell back into a warm and deep slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

_I did way too much research for this._


End file.
